


Cafe on The Corner

by luckoftheirish (luckyirish418)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, brief Danielle and Jade, this is a Ziam only fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyirish418/pseuds/luckoftheirish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was inspired by the following AU prompt where Zayn works at a coffeehouse and Liam is an avid youtube poster. Zayn decorates Liam's cups and when Liam finally notices, romance ensues. </p>
<p>I'm a tumblr stalker so I don't know who was responsible for this fabulous idea, but I truly hope I've done you proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe on The Corner

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never in my life written anything this long. I really hope you enjoy this. The words seemed to pour out of me once I started writing, but it took me weeks to finish editing and build the courage to post this. Please be kind, but constructive criticism is always welcome – I’m looking to get better. All mistakes are mine. To my unending regret I do not own One Direction and this story is a complete work of fiction.
> 
> p.s. there is no side any couples in this story. This is just a Ziam story. It’s OT5, I promise.

“So have you seen him today?” It’s the first thing out of Niall’s mouth as he hangs up his jacket and reaches for his apron.

Zayn turns towards one of his best mates, a decision he’s questioning at the moment and attempts to sound casual. “Seen whom?” He hears Harry’s giggle to his right. Without turning he offers them both his middle finger which does nothing to stifle the giggles.

“Don’t play dumb Zee; we see the way you look at him.” This comes from Harry, so apparently both of his choices in best mates are questionable.

Zayn can feel warmth attack his cheeks and gives thanks his skin isn’t the same tone of Niall’s or everyone would _know_ he was blushing.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Come on Zayner.” Niall tosses an arm around his shoulder. “Just ask him out. The two of you spend more time flirting than I can handle. It’s bordering on unhealthy – for us anyway.” He motions between himself and Harry. “I’m sure it’s a right blast for you.”

Zayn laughs. “While I appreciate your faith in me, we don’t even know if he’s into me and I’m not about to ask out a guy that could very well be straight.”

“He’s not straight.”

“How could you possibly know that Harry?” Zayn knows he may be more than slightly obsessed with Liam, but he’s never actually told Harry and Niall specifically how he feels about Liam. Liam is just really beautiful and Zayn doesn’t know how to handle that. He’s never had this kind of reaction to anyone.

“Cause I overheard him talking to Louis about an awful date the other day. He said ‘he just wasn’t very much fun, was like being on a date with me dad’.”

Zayn giggles at Harry’s attempt to sound like Liam because he still sounds like Harry “What makes you think I’m even interested?”

“Because you write more than just _Liam_ on his cups.”

“I write silly messages and decorate a lot of cups.”

Harry collapses onto the counter beside Zayn, crossing his arms before using them to pillow his head. He smiles up at Zayn; green eyes sparkling with life and secrets. His dimple winking out because they both know Zayn is full of crap. “You write _names_ on other cups. You leave little message on Liam’s. Have you decided what cheesy yet lovable message you are going to leave him today?”

Zayn snorts and turns back to his station to prepare for the inevitable afternoon rush. “Bugger off Harry.” When Harry doesn’t move he turns his full attention back to him. “It doesn’t matter anyway. All I know is his name is Liam and he goes to University. It’s not like he’s ever even commented on any of the decorations.” And that isn’t the full truth either. They’ve talked enough for him to know more about Liam, but Zayn isn’t going to share that with his muppet friends.

Now it’s Niall’s turn to snicker. “Maybe that’s because you give him his coffee and then hide out back like a baby until he’s gone?”

“Shut the fuck up Niall.” Zayn does his best not to storm off, but it’s really hard when your two best mates keep telling you what a josser you are. The thing is, he’d love to ask Liam out on a date and normally he doesn’t have issues with confidence, but there’s just something about Liam that makes him nervous.

And while Harry is right and he may sneak out back after giving Liam his Venti Café Mocha and Louis’ slowly steeped calming tea, it’s not because he’s afraid. It’s because, well…okay maybe he is a little afraid. Because when Liam finally does notice what he keeps doing to his cup, Zayn doesn’t know what his reaction is going to be. In Zayn’s worst case scenario Liam has noticed the drawings and feels nothing for him and is actually indifferent to Zayn. That would be incredibly embarrassing for all involved. Zayn is practically a master at avoiding embarrassment, so he’s going to continue hiding out back and not asking Liam out.

Zayn loves to watch Liam and the only reason it isn’t creepy is because no one really knows he’s doing it. Liam smiles with his whole face and when he really laughs his eyes squint closed. His face should be dominated by his thick eyebrows, but they look perfect on his face. Zayn can’t stop his own smile when he thinks about Liam and _that_ is the problem. He can’t control his own reactions to the handsome block that has dominated his waking and sleeping hours for the last few weeks – so he hides out back so he can grin and watch Liam without being caught. At least his mates think he’s hiding out back and not spying. If they knew what he was really doing, those useless twats would never let him live it down.

Harry and Niall have been part of his life forever. Growing up in the same neighborhood means they both know everything there is to know about Zayn and Zayn knows everything about them. They moved to the city together when it was time to go to University. For the last three years they have rented a flat together, worked together at Café on the Corner and helped each other survive. They may annoy each other on a regular basis, today would be exhibit A, but they wouldn’t be where they are without each other.

Zayn sighs and grabs some cups and stirrers, so he can pretend he actually didn’t storm off but left Harry and Niall because he really needed something out back. He pushes through the swinging doors leading to the front with his back, because he has his hands full. When he spins around all his forward progress stops. He hears the doors swing shut behind him but he still can’t make himself move. Liam is standing at the counter wearing the smile Zayn was just daydreaming about. He’s jolted out of his stupor when Harry throws an empty cup at him. It would be comical if it wasn’t so embarrassing.

Zayn approaches the counter determined to be his normal laid back self, but it’s difficult when Liam makes his heart race. “Hey Liam, your regular?” He mentally pats himself on the back because that was well done and he sounded nearly normal.

Liam turns that thousand watt smile towards him. “Hey Zayn.” He doesn’t say anything else; he merely stares, smile never faltering only now it’s accompanied by a pinkish glow on his cheeks.

Zayn stands rooted to the spot, feeling more and more awkward by the moment. He fights the urge to fidget under Liam’s gaze. When neither of them speaks he turns and starts making Liam’s coffee even though he hasn’t ordered yet.

“Is Louis with you today?” Zayn asks with his back still to Liam.

“On his way, we have another video project to work on.”

“Is that what you are studying in school?” They don’t normally have a lot of time for chatting, but today they are slow and there aren’t any other customer’s in the shop.

“I am actually. I hope someday to be able to direct flicks someday.”

Zayn grabs the cup for Liam’s coffee and does what he always does; adds Liam’s name and then he crosses out most of the words running along the bottom of the cup – leaving only ‘you’re’ and ‘extremely hot’ from the warning label visible. He moves onto making the next drink while listening to Liam talk about the kind of flicks he hopes to direct someday.

“Here you go.” He sets both cups on the counter and rings everything into the cash register.

Liam hands over the money and dumps the change in the tip cup on the counter when Zayn hands it to him. “So are you going to Uni?”

“Me?” Zayn is surprised by the question; usually Liam simply wanders away with a kind smile after paying. “I mean…ummm…yeah.” He clears his throat and attempts to pull himself together. Liam may fry his brain, but he’s educated and should at the very least be able to hold a conversation. “I am.” He smiles at Liam who smiles back. “I like to write, so I hope someday to make a career out of it.”

“That’s brilliant, maybe you can write for me someday.”

Zayn laughs and leans forward on the counter, closer to Liam without even realizing it. “Maybe I’ll write a book and you can turn it into an Oscar winner.”

Liam starts to speak but the moment is broken by a loud and a touch more than obnoxious Louis. “Where’s my tea you wanker?! It’s freezing outside and I still don’t understand why we couldn’t have worked on this at home.” Louis stops at the counter and offers Zayn a genuine smile. “Oh…” it’s said long and drawn out as Louis rakes his eyes from the top of Zayn’s head to the bottom.

Zayn blushes and stutters because he doesn’t know what is happening. Before he can do or say anything he risks a glance at Liam and is shocked to find him bright red. For the first time since he laid eyes on Liam all those weeks ago he starts to wonder if Liam _does_ come to Café on the Corner for more than the coffee and that alone allows him to grin up at Liam with the confidence Niall was telling him to have. “Have a nice day Liam. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” It comes out of Liam like a sigh. “You too Zayn.”

Instead of going out back and watching Liam from a distance he stays out front the entire time Liam and Louis sit at their table.

************

“Jesus Liam, are you going to pretend the very attractive block making your coffee doesn’t want to do **more** than make your coffee?”

Liam walks into their house ahead of Louis. “What do you mean?”

“Oh my God! Really!?” Louis actually stops in the process of taking off his jacket and scarf to gape at Liam. “You honestly haven’t noticed?”

Liam hangs his jacket on the back of a kitchen chair “Noticed what?” He doesn’t need any more help from Louis getting a date. The last date he went on courtesy of Louis was literally the worst experience of his life. The guy was very nice at first and Liam thought everything was great, but Nick had been anything but great. He had been like an octopus, all hands. And while Liam wasn’t a prude on a first date, he definitely didn’t enjoy being mauled while having a strangers tongue in his mouth. So, he was never going on another blind date.

He hadn’t told Lou any of the details and he left out the part about the well placed fist in Nick’s stomach. Because Lou would have felt bad and probably would have done something far worse to Nick then knock the wind out of him. Lou may be small, but he was vicious and loyal to a fault.

Honestly the only reason he went on the date with Nick was because Louis demanded he get back into the game. And by _game_ , Louis meant he needed to get laid. Liam, on the other hand, had no desire to randomly hook up or get his heart squished. Liam had already had enough turmoil in his lifetime. Thank you very much.

Lou lets out a long suffering sigh and grabs Liam’s coffee cup.

Liam lunges towards Louis, who dances out of the way. “Hey!!! Give it back you donut!”

Lou holds the cup out in front of Liam’s face, swatting Liam’s arms away when he reaches for it. “Stop it you fucking twat and LOOK!”

Liam stops fighting and looks at what Louis is trying to show him and he’s not sure he believes what he sees. “Who did that?”

“Zayn did you giant moron.”

“Stop calling me names Louis. I hate it when you do that.”

“I know.” Lou is sincere in his apology. “I’m sorry Liam.”

Liam stares at the words on the cup and barely notices when Louis sits next to him. “Has he done this before? Have you noticed before?”

Lou’s smile is nearly a sneer when he answers Liam. “Liam, my dear dear boy. That fine-looking young man has been marking your cup in some hideously sweet way since the first time we went in and ordered.”

Liam looks at Lou and then back at the cup. He really likes Zayn. He likes how he looks and how he sounds. He’s wondered on more than one occasion what his hair would feel like tangled in his hands and what his body would feel like trembling beneath his.

Liam learned how to be confident after a rather harsh childhood. Normally when he likes a guy, _not that it happens very often_ , he asks him out. But there’s something about Zayn that makes him unnaturally nervous so he never knows what words to use. The cup he’s currently boring holes into with his eyes changes everything though.

Liam gets up from the table and grabs his phone out of his bag. Liam and Lou began documenting moments in their life and posting them on YouTube and Instagram about a year ago. At first it was a school project, to see how someone can become “internet famous” but even after their class was over they kept filming. They had over two million followers on YouTube and nearly double that on Instagram. The both maintained personal twitter accounts too. They posted many different parts of their lives, but rarely did it get personal. Liam was about to change that.

He snapped a picture of the cup, with the edited writing front and center. He opened his Instagram and added the picture and typed the following caption “uhm…I justtt noticedd this???”

He looked up to find Louis watching him. “What?”

Lou grunted before responding. “You do know the only way to actually get a date with him is to ask him out, right?”

Liam only shrugged. “I know, but I’ve got to work up the courage.” With that he got up, taking the coffee cup and his phone with him before closing himself in his bedroom.

Once the door was shut he sunk down onto the bed, still staring at the words on the cup. He was excited, nervous and honestly a little nauseous. Zayn made Liam tingle in a very good way. Everything about that man pinged something inside him. Now that Liam knew he was interested, he couldn’t stop his heart and mind from racing with possibilities.

************

School and work keep Liam busy for a few days and he’s unable to get to the coffeehouse to see Zayn. Today he’s spending the afternoon at Café on the Corner with Louis working on their next project. He has a plan for how he’s going to approach Zayn and today is step one. He’ll need Louis for step two and then hopefully…well hopefully he’ll know Zayn as more than the extremely handsome guy who works at a coffeehouse.

He approaches the counter and does his best to hide his disappointment when he finds a waif of a girl behind the counter instead of Zayn. Her name tag says _Jade_ and he’s never seen her before.

“Hi can I help you?” It’s said in a soft almost shy voice. Liam doesn’t even look at her as he continues to scan the shop in the hopes of spotting Zayn.

There isn’t a crowd; the place is nearly empty so it doesn’t take him long. For a moment he fears Zayn no longer works here and he’ll never see him again. His heart races and his mind whirls with lost moments. Moments he’s spent the last few days imagining. Their first kiss. The first time that lean body presses against his. The first time they laugh together in the dark. The first time they moan together in the dark. He wasted weeks and now he’s missed his moment because he was too oblivious to notice the silly and sweet messages Zayn had been leaving on his cup.

Liam’s thoughts scatter in his next heart beat and he doesn’t even try to stop the smile breaking across his face when Zayn pushes through the doors behind the counter. He feels his smile stretch even further when Zayn notices him.

Liam watches Zayn’s eyes widen quickly, before he’s schooling his features but a smile is sliding across his lips, enhancing the sharp features of his face. “Hi Liam.”

“Hey Zayn.”

“I’ll help him Jade. I know what he wants.” Zayn’s cheeks flair with color when he realizes what he said.

Liam coughs in a poor attempt to hide his chuckle before leaning on the counter.

Jade snickers while looking between the two – she might as well be invisible, since neither man takes their eyes off the other. “I’m going to wipe down the tables. Give me a shout if it gets busy.”

He watches Zayn hesitate for only a moment; Liam feels his own blush sting his face under the potent gaze of those eyes. Today they are almost hazel, but Liam hopes one day he’ll get to see them darken with passion. “Lou’s coming too, so I’ll need his tea.”

“Sure thing.” Liam takes his gaze on a lazy scan of Zayn’s body when he turns his back to the counter to start the drinks. Zayn has a narrow waist and long thin legs currently encased in tight black jeans that Liam is truly grateful for. His shoulders are broad and stretch the white Henley he’s wearing under his apron. Liam feels his own jeans tighten when the muscles in Zayn’s back tense and stretch each time he reaches for a different ingredient.

He let his thoughts wander where they want and jumps clear out of his skin when Louis clears his throat from right beside him.

Lou simply smirks at him and whispers. “See something you like?”

“Shut it.”

Zayn turns and Liam hopes he didn’t hear Louis. He hands Zayn the money for the drinks. Zayn makes the change and hands it to Liam. “Have a good one mate.” Liam shivers when the tips of Zayn’s fingers slip across the palm of his hand during the transfer.

“Thanks Zayn. Talk to you later, yeah?”

Zayn simply nods and turns to put away the supplies he’d dumped on the counter to wait on Liam.

Liam takes the change and dumps it into the tip cup on the counter, dropping a small note along with the tip. He’d spent several painstaking hours alone in his room, sweating and stressing over what to write. In the end he’d scribbled a quick note – including the link to his YouTube page and his twitter handle.

He and Lou cross the lobby and slide into seats at their regular table. It’s only when he’s sitting that he spins the cup in his hand looking to see if this cup has a message. He beams when he finds it. Scrolled in hand-writing that is elegant in a lazy way.

_Only from the heart can you touch the sky._

“Okay Lou…I’m going to need your help.”

Lou beams and winks. “As long as the plan will help you land the dishy brunette, I’m totally in.”

************

Zayn closes and locks the door behind Jade, promising he’ll leave her share of the tips in an envelope and lock it up in the safe. After the tenth or eleventh mention of her date tonight, Zayn decided it was either close alone or listen to her complain, in a subtle way of course. Alone was the easy choice, usually is.

He wipes the tables and chairs down. He takes the time to flip the chairs onto the table tops and run a mop over the floor. He dims the lights before moving to the counter. He balances the register depositing the majority of the money in a bank bag. He fills out the tab and signs his name, putting both the register drawer set up for tomorrow and the bank bag in the safe.

The jar on the table is nearly full of tips. He simply turns the jar upside down on the counter sending paper and coin scattering. He pushes the coin to the side and sorts the paper money into even piles between himself and Jade.

He’s nearly finished when he comes across a single piece of paper, wrinkled like someone had squished it into a ball with their fist. Without thinking he unwrinkles the paper, fully expecting to find a receipt someone put in the tip jar instead of the trash. Only it isn’t a receipt and his breath hitches when he scans it quickly, seeing Liam’s name signed at the bottom.

_Zayn,_

_I’m sorry it took so long to notice, but I think I can make it up to you._

_Liam_

_YouTube.com/lilopayson_

_Liam Payne@Real_Liam_Payne_

He reads it three more times before gently folding the abused paper and slipping it into his back pocket.

He moves through the shop in sort of a daze. Taking his share of the tips and stuffing Jade’s in an envelope. He tosses the envelope into the safe before sliding the door shut and spinning the combination wheel.

He retrieves his jacket and backpack from his locker and heads out the front door. The very first thing he’s doing when he gets home is checking the links Liam left him on the note. The note…he thinks with a smile that is far from secret. Maybe he’ll get what he wants after all.

************

“Anything yet?”

“No Louis. Stop bloody asking.”

Liam is a mess. Constantly checking his twitter and his YouTube inbox for any message indicating Zayn got his note. It’s a little after midnight on Friday and he finds himself pathetic for sitting around waiting. For what? He doesn’t know, but he just feels like this is what he’s supposed to be doing.

“Come on Li, let’s go out and do something. It’s Friday night, we both have the whole weekend off. I will not let you spend another weekend buried in your bedroom messing around on your computer.” Louis is already dressed up and ready to go.

Liam glanced up from said computer and smiles. “No.” He’s in grey joggers and a black Adidas hoodie and nothing is changing that.

“Fine, I’m not wasting any of my precious time arguing with you.” Louis grabs his jacket and flips his scarf around his neck. “Don’t wait up.”

“Have fun Lou.” The silence of an empty home descends on him as soon as the door closes behind Louis. Liam has a moment of regret when he thinks maybe he shouldn’t be sitting inside waiting for Zayn to reply.

He’s about to shut down and find something else to do with himself when he sees his inbox flash with a new message. He clicks on the message and he’s instantly on cloud nine.

 

_From: Malik, Zayn_

_To: Payne, Liam_

_Subject: hi_

_Message: Can I call you?_

 

Liam can feel his heart race and he fumbles with his fingers as he hastily types back a message with his phone number and a smiley face.

Only moments pass before his phone is buzzing on the coffee table in front of him. Liam takes a deep breath before picking up the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey Liam. It’s Zayn.” It’s said in a quiet voice that Liam has grown accustom to.

“Hi. How are you?” Liam is a little out of his element right now. Everything feels so new and like it’s the first time – even though it’s not the first time he’s talked to a guy on the phone.

“I’m good. I’m good. I ahhh…ummm…I saw the picture you posted. And I saw the video. I guess I’m a little surprised.”

“Surprised? But a good surprised right?” Liam lets out a happy chuckle. He’s so very delighted this is happening.

“Yeah, Liam. It’s a good thing.” Zayn chuckles right back. “I watched quite a few of your videos actually. Is this part of you wanting to make movies?”

“Well it started out as a school project for me and Lou and we just didn’t stop posting and filming videos. We just like to be silly sometimes.”

“I enjoyed them. I think the newest one you just posted is interesting.” There’s a pause on the line and Liam isn’t sure what to say. Before he can figure it out Zayn is talking again. “You know the one? Lou keeps asking you about the cute guy that works at Café on the Corner.”

“Yeah I know the one. That was my subtle attempt to let you know that, well…ummm…yeah…” Liam trails off as his courage leaves him.

Zayn sighs in a content way. “Me too Liam. Maybe we could see each other when I’m not wearing an apron and making your coffee?”

“I would really like that. How about dinner tomorrow night?” Liam asks fast before he can second guess himself.

“I’d really like that. I’ll text you my address. What time were you thinking?” Liam can actually hear the smile through the phone and his cheeks ache with his own broad grin.

“How about 7?”

“That sounds great. See you soon Liam.”

“Bye Zayn.” Liam waits until he hears the line disconnect before hanging up himself. He closes his laptop and climbs into bed. He sleeps and he dreams. Dreams of a boy with messy dark hair and eyes that can’t be defined by a single color.

************

“Please Niall, just stay in your room when Liam comes to pick me up. Please?”

“What are you so afraid of Zayner? That I might embarrass you.”

Zayn grins. “To be honest Niall, no…” they laugh at each other. “I’m just really nervous and I really like him. I don’t want to screw this up.”

“I know you do Zayn.” Niall drapes his arm over Zayn’s shoulder. “Just be yourself mate. You’re a great guy.”

“Thanks Niall. Now…get lost.”

“You got it, but I want details tomorrow. Well…some details. You know the ones I don’t want.”

“Yeah, yeah…I get it.”

Zayn didn’t know where Liam planned on taking him for dinner, so he dressed casual for the evening. He chose black jean and a plain grey t-shirt that was loose at the collar. Loose enough to show off the wings tattooed on his chest and the red lips pressed between them.

He was forcing himself to lounge on the couch, trying to keep his heart rate regular. He was anxious in the best possible way. The knock on the door came at quarter of seven and Zayn hoped that meant Liam was as eager as him.

Zayn opens the door to find Liam smiling and holding a single red rose. Zayn’s mouth falls open as he scans Liam from head to toe. He’s dressed in all black and while it should be boring, Zayn doesn’t know where to look first. His gaze travels along the black snapback pushed onto Liam’s head backward. He’s wearing black army boots on his feet. His black pants are tight and slung low, leaving Zayn to wonder if his jockeys are peeking out and what color they might be.

Zayn tries to swallow with a mouth gone dry with impetuosity. Liam’s shoulders are broad and stretch the simple black t-shirt in a way that is fascinating, biceps straining the sleeves. He can’t keep his gaze from Liam’s lips and when Liam’s tongue sneaks out to wet them, Zayn mirrors the action without thinking it through.

Zayn snaps himself out of his self-induced daze and steps back. “You want to come in?”

Liam takes a step forward and holds out the rose for Zayn. Zayn takes it from him and just stands captivated by the appealing grin directed at him. He matches the grin and his nerves disappear into a cloud of enchantment. “For me?”

“Of course.” Liam takes another step into the room, nudging closer to Zayn who stands his ground. Their bodies brush, electricity and light passing between the two of them. “I’ve been looking forward to tonight. A lot.”

Zayn brings the hand not holding the rose up until he’s holding Liam’s cheek and whispers. “Me too. A lot.” Zayn decides he’s going for it. Without hesitating he closes the small gap between them and presses his lips to Liam’s. His whole world tilts on its axis and a kaleidoscope of colors explode behind his eye lids.

Zayn feels Liam’s lips curve into a smile against his own and in the next breath Liam’s changing the angle of the kiss and Zayn can’t think, he can only feel. He wraps his other hand around Liam’s back crushing their bodies together, careful to protect the rose he’s already decided to save forever.

Liam’s hands come up to Zayn’s hips and his fingers dig in leaving marks Zayn knows he’ll be able to feel when Liam’s hands are no longer there. There’s a tongue skimming his bottom lip and he’s groaning and nipping at Liam’s tongue before sucking it into his mouth, swirling his own tongue around until Liam is gasping.

They reluctantly pull apart and pant into the each other’s mouth. It’s everything and more Zayn hoped it would be. He looks at Liam and sees dark chocolate eyes brimming with so many feelings Zayn can’t pick one to focus on. He slowly lets his hand float across Liam’s cheek to trail down his throat; his fingers tingle as they burn a path across Liam’s chest. He revels when he feels Liam tremble. He stops when his hand is flat against Liam’s stomach and it’s his turn to tremble when he feels the definition hidden beneath his shirt.

“You still want to go to dinner?” Zayn asks as he smiles at Liam.

“No.” Liam leans into Zayn with a quick press of lips that promises more. “But I have a plan and the plan includes dinner.”

“A plan huh?” Zayn steps into his kitchen. He opens the cupboard above the sink and uses a glass to hold his rose. He places it in the center of the kitchen table, before walking back to Liam and slipping on his leather jacket. “Shall we?”

Liam offers him another absolutely charming smile and grabs Zayn’s hand, curling their fingers together. Zayn’s almost afraid of how right all of this feels.

************

Liam doesn’t say anything when they pull up to his house. He simply shuts off the car and turns to Zayn. “Don’t freak out.”

Zayn turns in his seat to look back at the man who becomes more attractive to him by the minute. It’s actually amazing how much he wants Liam to use those muscles on him. He’s struggling to focus on being normal, because all he’s thinking about is what Liam will look like naked and when he’ll get to find that out. “This doesn’t look like a restaurant.”

Liam smiles. “It’s not. I thought maybe I could cook dinner for you and we could hang out here.”

Zayn wonders for a moment if he’ll be able to control himself if they aren’t in public, but the wistful look on Liam’s face makes his decision for him. “That sounds wonderful.”

“I made Louis promise he wouldn’t come home until after the pubs close, so we’ll be alone.” Liam winks at Zayn. Zayn chuckles because while it was supposed to be a wink, he’s pretty sure Liam closed both eyes and that only makes him more adorable.

“You and Louis rent a house?” Zayn is moderately jealous of the privacy having a house would mean. They climb out of Liam’s car and Zayn follows Liam up the narrow path to the front door. The house is modest but welcoming. It’s painted a pale yellow and is surrounded by gardens of flowers that will fill the air with a sweet scent when they bloom.

“Yeah. Lou’s parents throw money at him to make up for the fact that they weren’t around when he was growing up. He’s kind enough to spend every drop and he doesn’t care that it helps me out too. We’ve been mates since we were kids.”

“Same with me, Harry and Niall. I don’t remember a moment of my life without them.”

Liam nods as he unlocks the door and steps aside letting Zayn in ahead of him. Zayn’s steps into a small entry way. The floor plan is open and Zayn can see straight through the living roon into a large kitchen. There is a dim light glowing in the corner of the living room, casting shadows so Zayn can’t see any details but he can see a room lived in and organized. He wonders briefly how much cleaning Liam did before picking him up.

“Come on. Let me get the chicken on the grill and I’ll give you the tour.” Zayn follows Liam through the house to the kitchen. “Niall said chicken was your fav when I asked.”

Zayn nods because he can’t find his voice. He’s staggered Liam took the time to ask about him and that Niall didn’t spill when Zayn was freaking out before Liam picked him up.

Liam flips on the kitchen light and Zayn looks around with curiosity. This room is just as warm and welcoming as the outside. There’s a bar counter with three stools; the bar separates the kitchen into an area to cook and an area where a small table is already set with two plates. There are flowers as a center piece and two long taper candles waiting to be lit.

“Wow.” He didn’t realize he’d spoken aloud until he feels Liam wrap strong arms around his waist from behind, resting his chin on Zayn’s shoulder.

“Too much? Too fast?”

Zayn turns his head towards Liam, effectively tucking himself further into Liam’s arms. “I think maybe it should be…but it’s really not.” He laughs gently. “Because this is the first time we’ve spent any time alone together.” Zayn looks around again, taking in the utter romance of it all. “But everything feels…I don’t know…sorta right. Like all of this is supposed to happen. Like I’ve been here with you before.” Zayn stops talking and risks a glance at Liam, who is just gawking at him and his mouth starts to move again without permission from his brain. “That was cheesy right? And now I freaked you out? Can you say something? Make me stop?”

Liam leans closer and does just that. Silencing Zayn’s endearing babble with his lips and tongue. Tasting Zayn while slowly rocking his hips into Zayn’s ass. Zayn brings both of his hands up over his head and buries them in Liam’s hair. He presses his ass back against Liam harder and invades Liam’s mouth, licking at his teeth until Liam gasps. They stay like that long enough for time to be lost in the feel of Liam’s hands sliding under Zayn’s shirt, along his stomach and chest. Slowly back down where his fingers sneak just under the elastic of Zayn’s boxers. They flex once before skating back up.

“You make me forget this is supposed to be a first date.” Liam says lips slick against Zayn’s.

Zayn tightens his grip in Liam’s hair and tugs slightly, tipping Liam’s head back. He tracks his lips across Liam’s jaw until he can bury them against his neck. Liam groans and tilts his head to give better access. “We can pretend it’s not a first date, because I want you right now.” Zayn’s words are mumbled against Liam’s rushing pulse. “I want every inch of you right now.”

“Oh my God.” Liam growls as he squeezes the front of Zayn’s thighs in his hands. “Food. I promised you dinner.”

Zayn relents because he can tell this is important to Liam and he should be able to calm his hormones long enough to share dinner with a handsome man. He carefully untangles his hands from Liam’s hair. Enjoying the way the silky texture slides through his fingers. He turns in Liam’s arms and offers him a warm smile. “Dinner sounds great babe.”

Liam rubs his nose along Zayn’s before stepping back and moving expertly around the kitchen. Zayn pulls out one of the bar stools along the center bar and wordlessly watches Liam.

Liam grills the chicken. Because, he announces proudly, grilling is his specialty. He opens a bottle of wine and lights the candles on the table, before pulling out Zayn’s seat and motioning for him to sit down. Their conversations dances easily between favorite movies to classes they are taking at University.

They discover they both love comics, which leads to a long discussion over which super hero power they would want if they could choose. Zayn enjoys every bite of food and every single moment spent with Liam over the small table with the candles glowing between them.

It’s later, as they sit curled together on Liam’s couch – whispering secrets, stealing kisses and skimming tender touches along exposed skin – when Zayn realizes he’s fallen faster than he thought possible. He’s terrified but excited because if he’s not mistaken, Liam feels the same way. The television plays _Batman_ softly, the original with Michael Keaton, the flickering of the screen the only light in the room.

“I should probably bring you home.” Liam says as Zayn yawns, with his head resting on Liam’s chest. Liam genuinely does not want to move.

“Is it going to scare you if I don’t want to go?” Zayn says softly before looking at Liam through his ridiculously long eyelashes. Liam feels the nerves tighten his body; he knows Zayn must feel it because he’s quickly adding. “We don’t have to do anything. We can just sleep, but I’d really like to stay.”

“It’s definitely not going to scare me.” Liam sits up easily taking Zayn with him until he’s reversed their positions on the couch. He’s not going to let shyness get the better of him. He’s going for what he wants and right now Zayn is what he wants. He hopes with everything inside of him Zayn is feeling even half of what he is.

Zayn’s legs have fallen open and Liam slowly lowers his weight so he’s nestled between Zayn’s thighs. “This is going to make me want to do more than sleep.” Zayn’s voice trails off as Liam nuzzles into his neck.

Zayn bring his legs up to circle Liam’s waist and without any further conversation they begin to slowly rock together. The room is soon full of sighs and whimpers. Each trying to get closer to the other.

“Liam. Please.” Zayn doesn’t know what he’s asking for but he wants more. He needs more.

Liam lifts his head and smashes his lips to Zayn’s. It’s rough. Teeth and tongue warring and demanding more each time they break apart only to race further down this tunnel together. Lips rubbed raw, glossy with spit and swollen from biting teeth.

Zayn is grabbing at Liam’s back, thighs tight and gripping Liam to him. Hips canting and grinding demanding everything Liam has to offer.

“Zayn…Jesus.” Liam presses his forehead into Zayn’s chest gasping. “I have to stop.”

Zayn continued to breath just as heavy as Liam. He untangled his hands from Liam’s shirt and brings them up until they are tangled in Liam’s hair instead. He tightens his fingers and Liam’s head comes up until they are nose to nose. “We can stop. Of course we can stop.” He places a gentle kiss on the tip of Liam’s nose.

“I don’t do stuff like this.” Liam can feel every fiber in his body straining towards Zayn and he wants more than anything to keep going, but it’s just not who he is. He just can’t.

“Liam…look at me.” Liam raises his eyes until they are level with Zayn’s. He’s doing his best to believe Zayn will be here in the morning, but all of this feels too good to be true. “This isn’t going to be the only night I want to spend with you. No matter what does or doesn’t happen tonight. Yeah?”

“Thanks.” It’s said quietly.

Zayn lets a little chuckle escape. “You don’t have to thank me Li. I feel silly though.”

“Silly? Why?”

Zayn pauses to savor this moment, because he has a feeling this is going to be one he’ll keep locked in his heart until he takes his last breath. Liam’s cock is hard and long pressing against his stomach. He still has his legs wrapped tightly around Liam’s waist. He can feel their hearts knocking together and yet they are so relaxed and at ease with one another. “I left you all those silly messages for weeks and we’ve lost all that time.”

“We have plenty of time Zayn. Promise you’ll still leave me silly messages?”

Zayn leans forward and captures Liam’s bottom lip between his teeth. He nibbles for a moment before letting go and gently swiping over the spot with his tongue. “I promise.”

************

The sun is bright against the back of Liam’s eyelids and he knows before he opens his eyes it’s later then he normally gets up. He turns his head to look at his clock and simply stops. Zayn is sleeping beside him. Even though Zayn promised he would be here in the morning, Liam was certain his bed would be half empty when he woke up.

The only person in his life who has always done what they said they would is Louis. Even his parents and sisters have let him down on occasion. Beside him lie a boy he trusts more and more by the second.

Zayn’s face is completely relaxed as he sleeps and he’s just astoundingly attractive. He’s sleeping on his back, his face and body turned slightly towards Liam. His hair is a mess and stinking up every which way on his head. Liam knows some of the mess is because his hands spent quite a bit of time tugging and pulling while they rolled around in bed last night. Liam simply shakes his head at his incredible luck. Because never in his life did he think he would end up happy and he’s pretty sure this is just the beginning of his happy.

When he was younger he was so afraid of what he felt for boys, because everyone was always asking him about girls. So when it came time to ask someone to a dance or hold hands with someone in the hallway – he thought it had to be a girl. That’s how Danielle came into his life.

Back in Wolverhampton, Liam was a small fish in an even smaller pond. He and Danielle had started dating on his fifteen birthday when her, Louis, and Andy were the only ones that showed up for his party. They stayed part of each other’s lives all through school, until that fateful day when Liam told her they couldn’t be together once they both left for University.

She had done her best to convince him they could make a long distance relationship work, but honestly – the reason Liam couldn’t be with her was because Lou had finally sat him down and convinced him he could be whoever he wanted to be.

Lou was the first person Liam had said the words “I am gay” to. And Lou had sat beside him and held his hand when he told his mum, dad, and sisters he would be dating boys from now on. The reaction from everyone had been the most surprising thing to Liam. His sisters had hugged him fiercely. Ruth whispering for only him “I wish you’d told me sooner you tosser, there was a smashing boy in one of my classes at Uni that would have been perfect for you.”

His mom had cried, but told him “these are happy tears my brave boy. I’m so very proud of you.” Liam can still feel her arms around him on days when he’s far from her living here in London.

His dad had clapped him on the back before enveloping him in a bear hug. “I’m sorry if I ever made it hard for you to just be yourself” was all he said.

It was only days later that Lou and he loaded up their cars and headed off to London. He went home occasionally, but he hadn’t seen Danielle or anyone else from school since he left Wolverhampton.

Liam knows all those little moments have led him to this sunny Sunday morning. Zayn laying in his bed and Liam’s heart full to bursting.

Liam rises out of bed cautiously, doing his best not to wake Zayn. Wearing only his boxers he opens his bedroom door and crosses the hall to use the bathroom. The house is quiet. He knows Lou didn’t come in until sometime after two so he won’t be up much before lunch today. He uses the toilet, splashes water on his face and sneaks back into his bedroom as quiet as he left.

The door shuts behind him with an audible click and he flips the lock for good measure. He slips back into bed beside Zayn, his elbow resting on his pillow holding his head up on his fist. He doesn’t know if Zayn is a morning person, but he knows he can’t lie here without exploring the golden skinned bloke in his bed.

Liam starts at the top of Zayn’s ear. Tracing it slowly with just the tip of his index finger. He glides along Zayn’s jaw, loving the texture changes beneath his fingers as he rubs the smooth skin on Zayn’s cheek before reaching the course hair covering his jaw and upper lip.

He continues on his journey down Zayn’s throat and smiles when even in sleep Zayn sighs and tilts his head to give Liam easier access.

Zayn begins to stir, causing the sheet that is covering him to slither down his chest, giving Liam more skin to play with.

Liam continues to use just his finger to sketch along Zayn’s shoulder. Across one collarbone and then the feathers inked onto his skin. He pauses when he gets to the lips in the center, remembering pressing his lips to that mark last night to see if it tasted the same as the rest of Zayn’s warm skin. He continues on, feeling his way across the other feathered wings, before gently touching the words written against Zayn’s other collarbone.

Liam leans closer to see what the words are, flushing when he looks up and finds Zayn’s eyes open and watching him intently.

“Good morning Liam.” His voice is like sex is all Liam can think, it’s so much deeper than last night when they were talking. Zayn stretches and Liam’s heart hitches in his chest. Zayn lifts his hands above his head reaching for air. His back arches, chest pressing forward and a slow moan escapes as air rushes out of his lungs.

Liam is pretty sure too many of his brain cells have died and he may never say anything intelligent again. Instead of speaking he just continues to press intimately against Zayn’s skin with his finger. He’s rewarded when Zayn rolls onto his side completely, sliding one arm in the space between the bed and the arm Liam is using to keep his head propped up. That hand grips tightly to Liam’s shoulder and Liam feels the other begin to knead at his hip – inching closer to the erection straining against his jockey’s.

Liam closes his eyes against the sensation and prays that he won’t embarrass himself by exploding in his shorts.

Zayn inches forward, pushing Liam onto his back before bringing himself onto his knees and simply letting his body hover over Liam.

Liam is feeling so much, but worries he won’t find the words to explain. Instead of reaching out and grabbing Zayn, he says the one thing that’s been tumbling through his mind since he woke up. “You stayed.”

Zayn smiles. “I told you I would stay. You didn’t believe me?”

Liam shies away before looking back into Zayn’s honey soaked eyes. “I wanted to believe you.” There’s only a small pause. “I believe you now. Is that enough?”

Zayn grins and leans forward, finally pressing his lips to Liam’s. Its brief and when he pulls back he’s still grinning at Liam. “You’re enough.”

Liam is pretty sure he could cry right now and wouldn’t that just take the cake. To squash the array of emotions coursing through him, he latches onto only lust and wraps both of his arms around Zayn, pulling him in until all of his weight is on Liam’s chest.

Zayn, to his credit, simply goes with it. Allowing Liam to grab his hips and pull, until Zayn is straddling Liam’s waist. Liam hears Zayn gasp when their dicks rub together. Each hard and pulsing.

Zayn is the first to tear his lips away, leaning back. Liam chases his lips and mutters when Zayn turns his head. Liam takes what he’s being offered and sucks a purple mark just above Zayn’s left nipple. He isn’t prepared when Zayn slides down his body, wiggling until he can force Liam’s legs open with his own. He simply settles in, lips rushing after fingers that press and caress Liam’s bare skin. Liam can’t take his eyes off Zayn. Their eyes lock for only a moment before Zayn is lowering his head and kissing Liam’s stomach.

Liam’s body burns with fever. He can’t keep any part of himself still and watching Zayn’s lips touch his skin is going to have him finishing embarrassingly early. He presses his head firmly into the pillow behind him, both hand fisted at his sides grabbing at the sheets as if it’s the only thing keeping him from vaulting to the ceiling.

Liam feels the tip of Zayn’s tongue tracing the indents of his abs. He bends his legs at the knee, placing both feet flat against the bed and rocks against Zayn, desperate for any kind of friction.

Zayn chuckles and works those sinful lips back up Liam’s chest until he can brandish them against Liam’s.

“Liam? Open your eyes.”

“Can’t.” Liam heaves.

“Please Liam. Look at me.”

Liam opens his eyes and he was right, he’s going to embarrass himself because as soon as Zayn touches him he’ll go off like a rocket. Zayn’s eyes are dark and burning with desire. He unclenches his hands and brings them to Zayn’s chest, pressing and feeling his racing heartbeat. A stutter that matches the insane rhythm in his own chest.

Zayn kisses him again. Slow and easy, until he can feel some of the tension seep out of Liam. “Liam?”

“Hmmm…”

Zayn holds himself up, weight rocked back and resting on his legs, his body still hovering over Liam. He has one hand by Liam’s head and he takes the other on a leisurely journey down Liam's chest. Without pause he slips his hand beneath Liam’s jockeys and wraps his fist around Liam’s swollen cock. He feels it twitch in his palm and moans himself when Liam makes an aborted sound in the back of his throat.

“Can I?”

Liam’s eyes snap open. “Can you what? Touch me…yeah…of course.” His words come out rushed between pants of air.

“No Liam, not just touch you.” Zayn whispers as he lowers his head, skimming his tongue along the band of Liam’s pants. “I want to taste you. I want you to never stop making the noises you are making right now. I want to know what it feels like when your dick pulses against my tongue.”

Liam makes a strangled sound, burying both hands in Zayn’s hair. “Yes…yes to all of that.”

Zayn grips the edges of Liam’s pants and tugs them down, his momentum taking him to the edge of the bed. He stands and simply takes all of Liam in. The flushed cheeks and chest, red marks dotting various places where Zayn stopped to leave a mark or where his scruff rubbed a little too rough. Liam’s legs are still bent, his dick hard and resting against him stomach. The head is angry and swollen and Zayn’s mouth waters with anticipation.

Liam’s eyes are on him. His mouth open, breath escaping in shallow gasps. “Zayn?”

The hesitation in Liam’s voice jolts Zayn out of his surveillance. “You are beautiful Liam.”

“Zayn…?” Liam shakes his head and starts to close his legs as if the words alone make him want to hide.

“No…don’t…” Liam stops at Zayn’s words. Zayn can see he’s anxious, but he can also see wonder burning in those russet eyes. Eyes so full of mystery Zayn can barely see the black and he wonders, not for the first time, who hurt Liam. There’s a caution in those eyes hiding something Liam isn’t willing to share with Zayn just yet. Something making Liam’s eyes shine with worry. Something that made Liam think Zayn wasn’t going to be here this morning.

Now is not the time to ask any questions. Now is the time for action. He’s more determined than ever to show Liam how stunning he is both inside and out. Zayn reaches for the hem of his own shorts and pulls them down, eyes never drifting from Liam’s face. He watches Liam’s eyes skim over his whole body and it’s as if his hands have touched all those places.

Zayn crawls onto the bed between Liam’s legs, lying on his stomach looking up. Placing his hands on the inside of each of Liam’s thighs he sighs when he feels them tremble. He offers Liam the feelings that have been crashing inside his heart since he opened his door to find Liam holding a rose…for him.

“I spent so much time wondering what it would be like if I ran into you outside the coffeehouse and if I’d ever get to kiss you. Kissing you is even better than I imagined. And I imagined a lot.” While he’s talking he continues to massage his hands from Liam’s knees to the top of his thighs. Never touching more than Liam’s legs. Liam’s eyes are wide and dazzling, locked on Zayn’s as if hypnotized. “I thought you were this bigger than life person with a brilliantly charming smile and stunning brown eyes; now I know that you are.” Zayn lowers his mouth, his warm breath causing Liam to squirm and his dick to jump. “Now that I’ve kissed you…” he swipes his tongue along the full length of Liam’s erection “and tasted you I want you so much more. I know you are more than just a charming smile and stunning brown eyes and I want to know everything there is to know about you.”

On the last word he takes all of Liam into his mouth, straight the back of his throat. Liam huffs and his hips stutter. Zayn doesn’t waste any time. He continues to suck and lick at Liam, keeping up a fierce rhythm while pressing Liam’s hips into the mattress when he tries to plunge deeper into Zayn’s mouth.

Liam’s moans get louder and when Zayn grabs hold of his balls and tugs, the sound coming out of Liam is bottomless and loud.

Zayn’s mouth pops off Liam, his lips wet and slick. He keeps his hand on Liam stroking as he looks up and feels Liam vibrate beneath him. “Louis is going to hear you.”

“Don’t care…have to listen to him… don’t stop. Do. Not. Stop.” Liam’s voice is raspy and his chest is heaving like he’s run a marathon.

“You’re bossy in bed.” Zayn skillfully flicks the head of Liam’s penis with his tongue, until Liam tightens his hands in Zayn’s hair desperately trying to force Zayn onto his cock. “I like it.”

He lets Liam lead him and loves every minute. He’s jerking himself off as he slurps at Liam. He feels Liam’s legs tighten and he knows he’s close. “Zayn…I’m gonna…fuckkkk…”

Liam arches his back and pulses against the back of Zayn’s throat. It’s the taste Zayn’s been waiting for and as he swallows he comes against his own hand.

He pulls his mouth off Liam, kissing his way up Liam’s chest until they are nose to nose.

“That was unreal.” Liam giggles and its absolute magic to Zayn’s ears. Zayn startles when Liam rolls, reversing their positions on the bed. Liam kisses him meticulously, searching his mouth with his tongue “I wanted a turn, but I’m pretty sure you took care of yourself.”

“It was all those noises you were making. I had to.” Zayn watches astonished as Liam takes the hand still sticky with come and brings it to his lips and begins licking the come that is messy between his fingers.

By the time Liam is finished and Zayn’s hand is clean Zayn is panting and Liam looks completely satisfied. “I can honestly say I’ve never had a better first date.”

Zayn beams. “I get to plan the next one.”

************

Zayn is standing at the counter at the café when he’s attacked from behind. There are hands grabbing at him, pulling him towards the back. He gives a fight, but there are two of them and they are stronger together then he is alone.

“God damn it Harry, stop fucking tickling me.” Zayn sinks his teeth into the forearm closest to him.

“Owww!!! No biting you savage!” This from Niall as he finally let’s go of Zayn.

Harry isn’t as easily dissuaded and continues to heave and haul Zayn until the three of them are in the back room. “Okay Malik. Spill. I want deets because someone did not come home Saturday night and you have managed to avoid both of us for two days and we aren’t having it anymore.”

“That’s fact.” Adds Niall. “You promised me details.”

Zayn stares at them for a few moments before relenting. “It was great.”

When he doesn’t continue Harry punches him weakly in the chest. “And???”

“And…” Zayn sighs and runs both of his hands through his hair while looking down at his feet. When he looks back up his face is alight with a mile wide grin. “And he’s bloody fantastic. Just like you said he would be and I think I’m going to keep him.”

“That’s awesome man. Really.” Harry smiles. “Now…how is he in bed?”

“For God’s sakes Harry.” Zayn shakes his head. “We didn’t sleep together. I slept over. Nothing happened.”

“Nothing?” Niall asks with a sneaky smirk.

“Well… _stuff_ happened. Do you really want those details?”

“I do.” Harry says with a chuckle.

“I love ya Zayner, but there are just some details a mate doesn’t need to know.”

“Well I’m not giving you any.” Zayn shrugs. “I’m in charge of our next date though. Do either of you have any good ideas?”

“Something romantic and I know you are good at romance. You better be, considering all those books you read.” Harry winks as he turns and drags Niall back out front to wait on the customers that have started to stack up.

Zayn watches the door swing shut behind them and sighs. Romance huh? He has just the idea. Now he just has to wait for Liam to come in to visit.

They are unusually busy when Liam arrives a few hours later. Zayn sends him a saucy wink and flirty wave before going back to work. He sees Liam wait patiently at his table for him and Harry to take care of the waiting customers.

“I’m gonna refresh the cups and such during the lull. Go sit with Liam.”

Zayn gives Harry a grateful smile and grabs the cup he spent most of the morning drawing on for Liam. He fixes Liam’s coffee and heads over to the table Liam is at, computer open, text books surrounding him.

“Hey babe.” Zayn leans in for a quick kiss as Liam’s head comes up from his computer. “Coffee. Just for you. Served with a smile.” Zayn sits down in the seat next to Liam and sets Liam’s cup beside him.

“Hey you.” Liam leans in for another kiss as he reaches for the cup. The entire cup is decorated with black ink. It has figures, odd shapes and swirls that all seem to tie together. Liam spins the cup to follow the swirls around the back to the writing. And his heart knocks hard in his chest. He snaps his eyes to Zayn’s and just looks at him. “I…ummm…really? Are you sure?”

Zayn grins back at him, leaning in closer so they are sharing the same air. “I have honestly never been more sure of anything in my whole life.”

“I feel…” Liam sighs heartily; it’s a mix of wonder and eagerness.

“Me too, Liam. Me too.”

Just as Liam leans in to capture Zayn’s lips, Louis plops down at the table. “Oi, Malik! Where’s my tea?”

Zayn smirks and presses his lips quickly to Liam’s. “Coming right up Lou.” He gives Liam a fond smile before getting up from the table. “Oh and Liam, don’t make any plans for this Friday. I’ll pick you up at 6.”

“Okay.” Liam reaches out to stop Zayn from walking away. “Will I see you before then?”

“If you hang out for another hour you can walk me home.”

“I think I can do that.” Liam beams and watches Zayn as he gets back to work.

“You guys are more sickening then eating an entire fountain of chocolate.”

Liam leans forward and whispers. “He asked me to be his boyfriend Lou?! Look!!” He holds the cup up for Lou to look at. The swirls and designs lead around the cup to a heart. Inside the heart is a question. All it says is _will you be mine…only mine?_

Louis is usually cynical and is always waiting for the other shoe to drop, but for Liam and for Liam alone he can be happy. “Please tell me you said yes.”

“I didn’t actually say yes, cause you interrupted.” It’s said without malice.

Lou cuffs Liam upside the head. “Well…when you walk him home tonight. Tell him yes and make it worth his while. If you know what I mean?”

Lou holds up Liam’s cup so he can take a picture. He posts only the cup with a caption and tags Zayn in it. _Cuteee guy at Café on the Corner did thisss to myyy cuppp._

He watches Zayn from across the Café and grins when he sees him pull his phone out of his pocket. Liam watches Zayn’s face light up like Christmas as he looks at his phone and then looks up to find Liam. It’s as if there is no one else around as they gaze at each other through the crowded room.

************

They stumble into Zayn’s apartment. It’s all rough teeth and tongue. Hands clutching at clothes and skin. As soon as the door shuts behind them Liam presses Zayn violently against it, bodies burning with need as if it’s been weeks instead of days since they were alone.

Liam cups Zayn’s thighs and hoists him up. Zayn’s legs wrap around Liam’s waist on instinct and he urges their hips together. The pressure is intense, Zayn whimpers because it’s not enough. There are still too many clothes separating them.

Liam’s strength is an incredible turn on and Zayn wraps his arms around Liam’s neck, so there isn’t enough space between them for light to pass through.

Liam pulls Zayn away from the door and carries him through the apartment towards the bedrooms. He tears his lips away from Zayn to look where he’s going. Zayn uses this opportunity to kiss Liam’s neck, leaving red marks that glisten with spit when he leans back to admire his work.

“Which one?” Liam’s panting, not from exertion but from a bone deep desperation he only feels when he’s with Zayn.

“Farthest to the left.” Liam walks into the room and stops next to Zayn’s bed. Zayn untangles his legs slowly from Liam’s waist and lets his body gracefully slid down, their lips never parting.

“I want…” Liam stops and brands his lips to the pulse in Zayn’s throat.

“What do you want Liam?” Zayn grins as he thrusts their rock hard cocks together.

“I want you in my mouth. You know what I taste like. I want to know what you taste like.”

Zayn groans and reaches for Liam’s belt. “I want you, more than I can even tell you. I think about you all the time Liam.”

Liam forgets himself for a moment when Zayn unbuttons his jeans and lowers the zipper. One hand sneaks down the front to grab his dick and the other slides down to grip his ass. Their kisses grow messy in their attempt to get even closer together. The room is full of moaned breaths and gasps each time a mouth finds bare skin or blunt nails scratch and mark.

Liam shakes his head to clear it and pushes Zayn down onto the bed behind him. Liam kicks his shoes off and slides his jeans down to the floor before reaching to get Zayn out of his clothes.

Zayn toes his own shoes off as Liam unsnaps his jeans and lowers the zipper. He lifts his hips and wiggles to help the process. As soon as his jeans and boxers clear his body Zayn sits up with the intention of getting the rest of Liam’s clothes off, but his brain empties of all thoughts when Liam drops – knees hitting the floor between Zayn’s legs.

Zayn pulls his shirt over his head and watches awed as those sinfully pink plump lips wrap around the head of his cock and slid all the way to the course black hair at the base.

It’s fast and wet. Liam hollowing his cheeks to add pressure to Zayn’s length, tongue swirling around the head each time he comes up before sinking all the way back down. Liam fists his hand around Zayn and keeps the same rhythm as his mouth. Driving Zayn insane, loving the noises he’s making.

Zayn can feel the head of his dick bump up against the back of Liam’s throat and fights the urge to thrust up into his mouth for more. Zayn can’t tear his eyes away, he knows if he doesn’t this won’t last very long, but he can’t stop watching. His thighs tremble and he feels his whole body shake when Liam’s hands skim up his calves before gripping the inside of his thighs, holding Zayn’s legs open while he sucks him deep into his mouth.

Liam moans and Zayn feels it all along his shaft and no matter how bad he wants to keep watching he just can’t keep himself upright anymore and falls back onto the bed.

Liam uses the new angle to bring a hand up and cup Zayn’s balls and tug gently. Zayn can’t control any of the noises coming out of him and it’s obscene. Somewhere in the back of his mind he gives thanks Harry and Niall went to the movies. He would never be able to live this kind of show down.

There is spit sliding out of Liam’s mouth, making every move more and more slippery. He pulls off Zayn for a moment with a soft pop. Zayn looks down and watches as Liam sticks two fingers in his mouth and asks for permission with his eyes.

Zayn’s hazel eyes widen, he nods slightly before letting his head fall back against the bed with a muffled thud.

Liam lifts one of Zayn’s legs and places it over his shoulder, before wrapping his lips back around Zayn’s hard-on. As he sucks on Zayn, he gently runs his wet index finger around the rim of Zayn’s hole. Zayn’s hips thrust off the bed, but Liam just takes it all.

He can feel Zayn quake underneath him before Zayn is bringing his other leg up and placing it on Liam’s other shoulder. Liam slides his finger deep inside Zayn, never stopping the manic rhythm of his mouth. He searches for that magic spot and he knows the moment he finds it.

Zayn lets out a unending moan and Liam removes the hand running along Zayn’s length and presses against himself to relieve some of the tension.

“Liam…Liam…Liam…” His name is falling out of Zayn’s mouth in a breathless chant and Liam could come just from that. “So close…your mouth…it’s amazing…you’re amazing…”

Liam slides a second finger into Zayn’s core. Zayn back arches and in the next moment he’s throbbing in Liam’s mouth without warning. Liam sucks him until he’s soft and humming, never stopping his fingers from stretching and exploring Zayn’s ass.

When Zayn is breathless and limp, Liam climbs onto the bed straddling Zayn’s hips. Liam’s hand is still inside his boxers rubbing his length. “Zayn?”

Zayn opens his eyes and watches Liam’s hand inside his shorts. “You want me to?”

“No…” Liam shakes his head, but his hand never stops. His face is flush from desire, lips wet and plump from having been wrapped around Zayn’s length. His breath is coming in shallow pants. “Can I? On you?”

“Fuck yeah you can…” Zayn watches in amazement as Liam pulls his cock out and jerks himself. Pulling back the foreskin, using the come leaking from the tip as lubricant. Zayn brings his hands up and grips Liam’s ass, kneading and pressing until Liam is throwing his head back and exploding all over Zayn’s chest and stomach.

He falls forward onto Zayn; they are both still trembling when their lips meet. Tongues mating. Licking into each other’s mouth.

“That was fucking hot Liam.”

“You’re fucking hot.”

They laugh and lay sticky and sweaty together, sprawled across Zayn’s bed.

After the sun has set and they lay tangled together in the dark Liam presses his lips to Zayn’s ear. “I want to be only yours. Will you be mine?”

“Yes Liam. One hundred times yes.”

************

It’s a little past 6 when Zayn knocks on Liam’s door. He’s late because he changed several times before deciding on black skinny jeans with worn tears in the knees. He’s matched it with a tight red Henley with the buttons at the collar undone. He’s wearing his favorite leather jacket, worn in and more comfortable then can be explained. His hair is in a high quiff giving Zayn the look he’s going for. He can’t quite calm the nervous energy he always seems to have when he’s around Liam or knows he’s going to be around Liam.

He reaches for the doorbell, but the door swings open and Liam is standing there smiling. Zayn takes him in from the top of his head down to his feet covered in brown unlaced boots. He’s wearing a dark green plaid flannel, loose over a white undershirt. His jeans are stone wash and hang low like always.

Liam’s smile gets a little bigger as he watches Zayn’s eyes scan him. “Hey. Saw you coming.”

Zayn wets his lips as he takes his gaze over Liam again and tries to remember his plan. The plan is dinner. The plan is to show Liam he’s around for…well…the future. And since that first night with Liam, all of the future’s Zayn imagines include Liam. “Sorry I’m late. Couldn’t decide what to wear.”

Liam steps forward and crowds into Zayn’s space before whispering, “I like what you picked.”

Zayn flashes a matching grin and captures Liam’s mouth with his own in a kiss that is as sweet as it is devastating. When they pull apart Zayn loves how Liam’s eyes are a little glassy and he’s looking at Zayn like he’s starting to figure out how important he is.

Zayn grabs Liam’s hand and twists their fingers together. “Grab your jacket babe, let’s go.”

Liam presses a quiet kiss to Zayn’s cheek, before stepping inside to grab his jacket and keys. “Okay…I’m ready.”

************

The restaurant Zayn picked is surrounded by a garden. The weather hasn’t been warm enough for anything to bloom, but the trees, plants and silent rose trellises keep the restaurant shrouded in privacy. Lights cast the walkway in a glow that is as soft as candles flickering.

They walk together leisurely, hands curled together since they stepped together out of the car. Zayn watches as Liam take it all in. Looking around, eyes curious, half smile on his face.

“Have you been here before?”

“I haven’t. I didn’t realize you were going to go so fancy. Am I dressed okay?”

Zayn gives his hand a squeeze. “You look great and they don’t have a dress code. I asked.” Zayn laughs. “I want to impress you, so cooking is off the table, because I can’t cook. This…” he gestures with his free hand towards the restaurant. “I thought this place should be able to get the job done.” He winks at Liam and smiles, tongue pressing to the back of his teeth.

Liam nods and runs his thumb over Zayn’s knuckles. “We aren’t even inside and I’m impressed.” Liam looks around again then back at Zayn. “I’m…ahh…more than impressed with you actually. I want to tell you so much but I have to work up the courage. Okay? I’ve just…I don’t have the best track record.”

“Liam…” Zayn pauses to measure his words. “I don’t think anyone has a great track record and I want to hear whatever you have to say, but there isn’t any rush. We have all the time in the world. Remember?” He doesn’t let Liam respond, just tugs him to the door and opens it for him. Making a grand sweeping gesture with his arm and giving a half bow, motioning for Liam to go first. He gets what he wants when Liam laughs and Zayn witnesses the tension in his shoulders disappear.

They sit together in a quiet corner table, which fits Zayn’s request perfectly. Dinner is delicious and filled with muted conversation over hands clasped in the center of the table. The talk about their parents and their sisters. Laughing when the realize that they are each the only boys in their family.

“Did you play sports in school?” Zayn asks when their dishes have been cleared.

“I ran track, but school was never very much fun for me. I’m not one of those people who would go back if the opportunity ever presented itself. I was glad to be gone.”

Zayn laughs. “Same for me! I was so relieved to discover that University was nothing like Secondary.”

“Oh me too!”

Zayn doesn’t even think before he asks, he just asks. “Did you have girlfriends? Boyfriends?” Liam’s eyes ghost over and Zayn is shocked by how quickly they fill with misery. It’s gone just as quickly but Zayn can’t pretend he didn’t see it. “Never mind…pretend I didn’t ask. I told you we had all the time in the world and I meant it.”

“No…” Liam shakes his head. “I had a girlfriend. Danielle, we were together all through Secondary. I…well…I used her because I was so afraid of how I was feeling. I never had the courage to tell her I was gay, even though I’m pretty sure she suspected. She never asked though.” Liam takes a quick sip of water to wet his throat, Zayn remains silent. “When Lou and I got into University, we decided that we would leave at the beginning of the summer. So just days after we graduated we packed up Lou’s car and left. I broke up with her the day we left. I told her that I didn’t want a long term relationship and that I didn’t want to be with her anymore. I wasn’t honest with her at any point and I’ve always regretted that. I don’t go home very often. Just a couple times a year. I’ve never run into her – even though I know her parents still live there.”

Zayn waits a moment to make sure Liam isn’t going to continue. “We all did things when we were younger that we aren’t proud of. I’m sure you’ll get the opportunity to make things right.” He waits until Liam looks up at him through the dimmed lights. “Every time I learn something else about you…I like you more.”

“I’ve dated a few guys, but nothing serious. Committed, but not serious. I don’t really know why they never amounted to more. I think it’s because after all the time with Danielle and pretending to feel _something_ , I refuse to pretend anymore. Does that make sense?”

“It does.”

Liam takes a deep breath. “I’ve never talked about any of this with anyone other than Louis. With you though it’s different; everything about all of this is different. You are deceptively easy to talk to.”

Zayn chuckles. “I can be quite charming.”

Liam lets out a laugh that echoes loudly in the quiet restaurant. He ducks his head and blushes, burying his face in a napkin. “I can be so oblivious sometimes.”

“As long as you are paying attention now, that’s all that matters.”

“Oh, I’m paying attention.”

There’s a moment of comfortable silence where they simply stare at each other over the table. Neither really sure what the other is thinking, but knowing that something wonderful is happening to both of them.

************

The next weeks are busy for both Liam and Zayn and before either of them knows, they’ve been dating for over a month. About two weeks after their date at the restaurant Zayn met up with Liam on campus. Zayn has the day off but Liam has a full day of classes, but with a couple hours free they decided to grab some quality time together.

Zayn spots Liam standing with a large group of people from his class. Without hesitating he walks up giving Liam a nudge with his hip. Zayn could power the sun with his smile, when Liam simply took his hand and introduced Zayn as his boyfriend. And just like that it was official.

The two of them would give anything to spend more time together but between work, school and their friends they are lucky to manage more than a couple hours a day together. The physical aspect of their relationship hasn’t gone beyond blow jobs and hand jobs and Zayn is truly fine with that, except when he’s not. He can’t stop thinking about Liam fucking him. Sometimes his daydreams are romantic and sweet but sometimes they are rough and raw. He knows Liam’s having the same problem because they’ve talked about it.

They also agreed that their first time together was not going to be when Louis was home or when Niall and Harry were home. Since every single one of them are studying for exams, everyone is **always** home.

There are stolen moments Zayn has come to enjoy more than he wants to have Liam buried deep inside him. They are moments he knows have made an eternal imprint on his heart.

It’s in one of these moments Zayn realizes he’s in love.

The rain is coming down in buckets. They are curled together on Zayn’s couch under an old blanket that’s followed Zayn, Niall and Harry to every apartment. Liam has one ear bud in and he’s editing a video on his computer for a project that is due as part of his midterm. Zayn’s nose is buried in a book on Greek Literature – and he’s never taking any Greek related anything ever again, because this is hard.

He looks up when Harry and Niall come bursting through the door, Lou not far behind.

“I can’t remember the last time it rained like this. My umbrella was completely useless.” Niall is drenched, water dripping from his matted down hair into his eyes. The three of them leaving a rather large puddle by the door as they shake out of wet jackets and kick off soggy shoes and socks.

“I know the plan was to go out tonight, since we’ve all been cooped up – but I vote take away and beers.” This from Louis as he sinks onto the couch beside Zayn and steals an edge of the blanket.

Zayn looks at Liam and a silent conversation is had before Liam is answering for both of them. “Sure. That works for us.”

It’s this moment.

Zayn can actually feel his heart stop beating and start up again when Liam winks at him and leans in for a quick kiss. He’s in love.

He can’t take his eyes off Liam. Liam is eyeing him a bit strange because he probably looks like a mad man. He can feel how wide his eyes are and he knows he’s flush from the rush of emotion he’s feeling.

He hears Harry yell something about tea and snacks from the kitchen, which has Lou heaving a sigh before moving off the couch. Zayn waits until Louis is in the kitchen before leaning forward slowly.

He brings his hands up and frames Liam’s face. He wants to say the words. Can feel the burn of them in his throat and on his tongue. He knows if Liam looks, if Liam believes, he would be able to see the truth in his eyes. He needs to see Liam’s face when he says those words. But he doesn’t want their nitwit friends, who are currently arguing about _The 1975_ , to be part of this moment.

So instead of saying the words, he feathers his lips against Liam’s. A whisper of a touch. They stare at each other, neither willing to close their eyes. Liam’s lips part on a trembling breath.

“Zayn…” It’s all Liam says before his lips are being devoured. Zayn waits for Liam’s to close his eyes before he closes his own and pours himself into the meeting of their mouths. Absorbing all of Liam and giving everything he has back. Liam’s hands clutch at Zayn’s shirt, opening and closing as Zayn lay siege to Liam with his mouth alone. His hands never leaving Liam’s face, thumbs slowly stroking over the soft hair growing on his cheeks.

“You have a room. Use it.” This from Harry, even though Zayn knows he doesn’t really mean it.

Zayn pulls back reluctantly. He watches Liam’s eyes flutter open, as if the lids are too heavy. His eyes are so dark and he’s looking at Zayn like maybe he understands what Zayn was trying to tell him. Another silent conversation. Something that Zayn is quickly realizing happens between them all the time.

Liam closes his laptop and leans back against the couch, pulling Zayn over until he’s between Liam’s legs, his back pressed to Liam’s chest. He can feel Liam’s heart pounding. He smiles and continues to read when Liam simply buries his face in the crook of his neck.

************

It takes some smooth talking, but Zayn convinces Jade to take his evening shift. She’s saving money for a new car and that’s what he uses as bait. He’s going to surprises Liam, because tonight he’s going to ask Liam to fuck him. He can’t wait any longer and he’s pretty sure Liam is more than ready too.

He knows Louis is going out with Niall to a Campus Pub Crawl and then they are crashing at Zayn’s place. So Liam is alone tonight. He refuses to let another moment pass them by. If Jade hadn’t taken the “new car” bait, he was going to pay her to work for him.

He needs Liam and that is all that matters. He’s reminded how much each morning he wakes up and finds something of Liam’s on his bedroom floor. He wears whatever it is, to feel closer to Liam through the day. He knows he’s left stuff of his at Liam’s and hopes Liam does the same as him.

Zayn showers and changes into his new shirt. It’s blue with large block writing that says _I cuddle on the first date_. He figures Liam will get a kick out of it. He chooses loose fitting jeans because, he thinks with a smirk, he doesn’t plan on wearing them for long.

He doesn’t style his hair; leaving it product free and lying soft on his head. He tosses the new box of condoms and the lube he bought on the way home into his backpack, along with a clean pair of boxers and a shirt. He jots a quick note and leaves it on the table for Harry. He’ll be home first and he doesn’t want either of them to worry when he doesn’t come home tonight.

_At Liam’s for the night. DO NOT CALL ME!!_

_haha xoxoxo see you sometime tomorrow._

Harry will know exactly what he means, because Zayn has been bitching for the last week about his lack of time alone with Liam.

The drive to Liam’s isn’t long, but Zayn is a bundle of nervous energy by the time he gets there. He parks out front because there are two cars sitting in the drive. He makes his way up the walkway. He doesn’t knock, because they stopped knocking on each other’s door awhile ago.

He opens the door to find Liam standing in the middle of the living room, his back to Zayn. He’s wearing only his running shorts. Running shorts which are dangerously low on his hips. Clearly they are all he’s wearing. Zayn takes a moment to enjoy the shiny sweat glistening off Liam’s body; before he notices Liam isn’t alone.

There is a slender brunette standing close to him, gesturing and smiling. “You just look fantastic Liam. I’m so glad your mom gave me your address. You are my only friend in London!” Zayn doesn’t move, just stands in the open doorway. “We should go out to dinner. Catch a movie. Let’s catch up, get to know each other again.” She steps forward, slowly trailing her finger down Liam’s chest and Zayn’s whole body tense with apprehension.

Everything inside him turns to stone when he hears Liam say. “Yeah Danielle. That would be great.”

“Liam?” It’s spoken softly.

Liam spins towards Zayn, but he doesn’t step back from Danielle. Zayn watches as Danielle steps forward and wraps that long, thin, graceful dancer’s body against Liam. And Liam? Liam just fucking stands there.

There is no way Zayn is going to watch this. He’s not going to watch the guy that calls himself his boyfriend flirt and make a date with a chick right in front of him. And not just any chick. He knows who Danielle is. He knows the Danielle that knows Liam’s mom and he knows which Danielle would want to get to know Liam again. _How is this even happening? Why is this even happening?_ Zayn can feel the tears from hurt and anger begin to clog his throat and he knows he has to get out. Before he can take the steps he needs to out the door Liam is speaking.

“Danielle. I want you to meet my mate Zayn.” Liam is begging Zayn with his eyes.

Begging Zayn to understand but Zayn doesn’t give a shit what Liam wants right now. Not when he can actually feel his fucking heart breaking inside his chest. “Mate? Really Liam?”

“Zayn…”

“Liam? Is everything okay?” This comes from Danielle and it’s the sound of her voice that forces Zayn into action.

Instead of moving out the door, Zayn practically runs across the expanse of the house and into Liam’s bedroom. He doesn’t bother shutting the door. Simply attempts to grab everything he’s left lying around Liam’s room. It takes a few minutes for reality to set in. He’s never coming back here. He’s never going to see Liam again. Never going to feel those lips and he’s never going to know what it’s like to have Liam or be had by Liam. He presses his lips together tightly to hold in the sob that is desperate to escape.

Zayn feels Liam comes into the room, but he just keeps grabbing t-shirts, books and the watch that’s been sitting on Liam’s bedside table for over a week. “Zayn please don’t leave.”

“Why should I stay Liam? So you can tell your ex-girlfriend that I’m your mate? So you can make a date for dinner right in front of me? You must be joking.”

Zayn’s arms are full and he takes another quick glance around the room before turning his attention to Liam. “I know. I know you said you lied to her, but I didn’t know that meant you NEVER told her! I didn’t think you were in the closet for fuck’s sake. I won’t be your _mate_ while you go on dates with the very pretty girl standing in your living room.”

“Zayn…wait.”

Zayn stops. “Are you going to tell her? Right now?”

Liam hesitates. Zayn wants to beg him, but his pride won’t let him. “You just broke my fucking heart.”

He storms past Liam and then Danielle who is standing stock still and wide eyed in the middle of the living room. He turns when he gets to the door and looks back just in time to see Liam come into the room. And, fuck he shouldn’t have done that because Liam is crying and he looks broken, but he broke Zayn first and now they are even.

Zayn slams the door behind him and takes the long walk down the path to his car. He tosses everything into the back and climbs into the driver’s seat. They say life changes in moments. They don’t tell you that some of those moments don’t just change a moment of your life; they change what you thought your life would be.

************

Harry and Niall are curled together on the couch watching a movie when Zayn comes in.

“What are you doing here?” Harry doesn’t mean it to come out harsh, but he’s surprised to see Zayn. His note implied big plans, so it doesn’t make sense for him to be here now. And the distress on his face is clear.

“What are you doing here?” Zayn directs this at Niall. “I thought you were doing a pub crawl with Lou.”

“He’s there; I got saddled with some extra work so I decided to be responsible. Why are you here? Harry told me tonight was the night.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Zayn.

Zayn instantly starts to cry. “I…Liam…we…ahhh…broke up.”

Harry and Niall jump off the couch, movie completely forgotten as Zayn simply crumbles in front of them.

“What happened!?” Harry reaches to wrap Zayn in his arms but he jerks back, holding his hands up to keep them both at bay.

“His ex-girlfriend dropped by his house and I showed up while she was there. She asked him on a date, which he graciously accepted while I stood there like a complete tosser.” Zayn swipes the back of his hand across his nose, collecting snot and tears. “He told her I was his _mate_. HIS MATE?!?”

He looks at Harry and Niall who are staring at him with pity and understanding, like only a best mate can. He shrugs and attempts a brave face. “Better now than later. Yeah? I mean it could have been so much worse. I could have been in love with him.”

He crosses the rest of the apartment to his room leaving Harry and Niall stunned and standing in the middle of their apartment. He closes the door behind him, dumping everything in his hands in the corner of his room before falling face first into bed. He cries himself to sleep hugging the pillow that still smells like Liam.

 

In the now quiet living room with only the sound of the movie murmuring in the background, Harry turns to Niall. “He’s in love with him you know.”

Niall nods. “He’s been in love since Liam made him dinner for their first date.” He looks at Harry, his own eyes watering because Zayn is his best mate and his heart hurts for him. “Do we do something?”

Harry drapes his arm over Niall’s shoulder. “I don’t know Nialler. Let’s see how he feels when he comes out.”

“Okay Hazza. Whatever you think.” Harry moves into the kitchen to make tea.

Niall simply stares at Zayn’s closed door, hoping everything will be okay.

 

“Zaynie?” Niall’s voice is soft through the closed door of Zayn’s bedroom. The door that has been closed since he slammed into the apartment a few hours ago, but Niall has to check on him. When he doesn’t hear anything he cracks open the door.

Zayn is curled on his bed, on top of the covers still in his clothes. Niall crosses the room and climbs into bed next to him, curling himself against Zayn like that will protect him.

Zayn doesn’t move, but takes a deep hitching breath in his sleep. The kind you take when you’ve cried for too long and there are just no more tears. Niall doesn’t know what he’s going to do, but he knows he doesn’t want Zayn to wake up alone, so he wraps his arm around Zayn and prays he can give him some comfort.

 

The quiet knock on their door wakes Harry from where he had dozed off on the couch. He crosses to the door and opens it. He finds Liam, just like he knew he would.

“Hi Liam.”

“Hi Harry.” Liam keeps rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous habit Harry had detected quite quickly about Liam. “Is Zayn here?”

“He’s here, but I don’t know that he wants to see you. I’m not sure I should let you see him.” Liam’s eyes fill with tears and just like that Harry crumbles. “Oh man…Liam…don’t cry.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt him. I care about him…a lot. I mean…” Liam sniffles and just stares at Harry. “I have to talk to him. Please?”

“Come on then.”

Harry walks with Liam to Zayn’s bedroom and opens the door. Niall’s head pops up, but Zayn’s stays flat against the pillow.

Niall shakes his head no and glares at Liam from Zayn’s bed.

Harry motions for Niall to come out. They watch as he glances down at Zayn, before gingerly climbing off the bed and crossing the room.

He forces both Harry and Liam backwards out of the room. Niall closes the door nearly silently behind him. He leans back against it and crosses his arms. “What do you think you are doing here?”

Liam looks at Harry, but Harry merely shrugs. “I came to explain and to tell him I’m sorry. I came here to fix it.”

“Can you fix it?”

“I really hope so. I have to.”

Niall nods and then surprises Liam by pulling him into a hug. “I think you can fix it.”

 

Liam sits in the chair at Zayn’s desk. He’s terrified of losing Zayn. He can’t lose Zayn. So he waits for Zayn to stir and it doesn’t take long at all. It’s almost as if Zayn knows he’s there.

Liam watches as Zayn rolls to his back, stretching and yawning. Liam sees the moment sleep fades away and reality settles in.

Zayn’s lip trembles and a single tear escapes to slide into his hair.

“Zayn?” Liam whispers it, but it doesn’t matter, Zayn jumps at the sound. He sits up quickly, tossing his legs over the edge of the bed. Already preparing to escape.

“What the fuck are you doing here? I’m gonna murder them!!”

“Don’t be mad at them.” Liam gets up from the chair and crosses to stand in front of the bedroom door. He’s got to keep Zayn in here long enough to put things back right.

“Don’t tell me what to do!!”

Liam cringes. “I begged. I had to see you.”

Zayn looks down at his watch. “Took you awhile. Did you enjoy dinner with Danielle?”

“We didn’t go to dinner babe.”

Zayn’s breathe escapes in a harsh whimper and his voice is barely audible. “Don’t call me that.”

“Zayn…” It comes out as a sigh.

Zayn will be damned if he’ll feel sorry for him. “No, Liam! This would all be different if you’d called me that in front on her. But you didn’t. You introduced me, like I’m Niall or Harry or some fucking twat you go to school with.” Apparently Zayn isn’t finished with the hurt, but he’ll be damned if he’ll cry in front of Liam. He bites the inside of his cheek until he can control the burn behind his eyes and in his throat. “Do you have any idea how that felt?! Do you even know why I was there? Why I gave up my shift?! DO YOU EVEN CARE?!”

Liam trails off raking both of his hands through his hair. “Of course I care!! And I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am. How I didn’t mean to let this happen Zee. I messed up and I’m just…” He scrubs his hands across his face and tries to catch some of the ricocheting emotions crashing through him. “I didn’t mean for it to happen like that…obviously. I want to be with you.” He dares to look up at Zayn, who continues to stare at a point on the wall over Liam’s shoulder. “I’ve hurt her more than once.” Liam flinches when Zayn’s eyes streak to his and flash with something Liam is terrified to identify. “And because I didn’t want to hurt her again, I hurt you and I’m just…” Liam watches Zayn draw in a deep trembling breath and he knows.

Liam can see the truth in Zayn’s body language. He’s become so used to reading Zayn and he knows he’s ruined what they had. He’s ruined the best thing that will ever to him. He ruined it for someone who tracked him down in London just to cause this kind pain and that alone makes everything worse.

“I’ll go. I know you don’t want me here. This…ummm…you should know that I’m so sorry. Those words aren’t enough and I don’t know what words are, but I’m sorry is all I can think to say. I won’t come in for coffee anymore.” He pauses and hopes that Zayn will stop him from going. He hopes Zayn will tell him it’s going to be okay, but Zayn doesn’t say anything. He simply sits there. Body facing away from Liam, eyes glistening with unshed tears and Liam’s heart squeezes until it’s a physical ache in his chest.

Liam turns but he can’t make himself reach for the door. He turns back to Zayn and he knows he can’t leave it like this. He can’t leave without telling him.

He closes the distance between them with hesitant steps. He stops next to the bed and waits for Zayn finally stands. He’s encouraged when Zayn actually looks at him but he still doesn’t dare touch him. They are inches from each other. Close enough that Liam can feel the breath heaving between Zayn’s parted lips against his own. Close enough to see the pulse hammering in his throat. “I’m in love with you.” Liam whispers the words because he physically can’t make his voice louder. “I can’t stop thinking about you. It’s crazy. Maddening really. And I don’t want to walk out of here and never see you again. I can’t do that. Please don’t make me do that Zee.”

Liam waits, but Zayn only stands there and Liam’s heart isn’t just damaged it’s ruined. “Oh…” Liam doesn’t even feel the tears and he can’t contain the sob that breaks from his lips. He covers his mouth in the hopes that another won’t escape. “Okay. I understand. I’m going.” He sniffles and quickly wipes the tears from his cheek, offering Zayn an encouraging smile that he doesn’t believe. “Promise me you’ll be happy yeah?”

Liam gets the door open and turns back to torture himself, because he has to see Zayn one last time and he absolutely refuses to say the words good-bye.

Just as the door is about to close he hears it. “Li?” It’s crocked and Zayn has to clear his throat before he speaks again. “Did you tell her?”

Liam pushes the door open but stays in the hallway. “I did. I told her everything; how we met, how I’m an idiot and screwed it up. I didn’t tell her that I love you, I wanted to tell you before I told anyone.”

Zayn simply nods so Liam tells him the rest. “She saw one of my YouTube videos. The one I talked you into shooting with me for the comic book project.”

He waits and Zayn makes the connection. “She saw us kiss in the video and came to confront you?”

“Not just confront. She came to hurt me, because I lied to her. Because I didn’t tell her for all those years, because now she knows that the _girl_ I cheated on her with in high school was actually a guy. And I played right into her hands.”

Zayn reaches a hand out. “Come here.”

Liam’s across the room in a blur and wraps his arms around Zayn. They crash together onto the bed. A flurry of arms and legs. Zayn on his back, legs spread – Liam landing between his legs. It’s the most natural thing for Zayn to bring his legs up and hook them behind Liam’s thighs, keeping their bodies pressed close.

“I really am so sorry babe.”

“Can you say the other part again?” Zayn smiles and uses the tips of his fingers to smudge the tears off Liam’s cheeks.

“The I love you part?” Liam smiles.

Zayn sighs and slides his hands up into Liam’s hair. “Yeah. That part.”

“I love you Zayn.”

“I love you too Liam.”

“I promise to never ever do something this stupid again. And you get a get out of jail free card.”

Zayn laughs and leans up enough to press his lips to Liam’s. It’s tentative from Liam; as if he’s afraid Zayn might change his mind and kick him out after all. “I really love you. I was coming to tell you.”

Liam presses his forehead to Zayn’s and sighs. “I’m such an idiot.”

“You aren’t Liam. At all. You got stuck and as long as you don’t expect me to ever by okay with her, or hide who we are together again – then all is forgiven.”

Liam chuckles and slides his nose against Zayn’s. “I promise to never hide who you are to me. Ever again. And I don’t think I’ll ever be okay with her again. I don’t even think she was sorry. I practically tossed her out. I’m waiting for my mum to call. I’m sure Danielle will tell her an awful story.”

“Then I guess you’ll just have to take me home to your mum so I can win her over with my incredible wit and charm.”

“I can’t wait for that.” Liam buries his face in Zayn’s neck, leaving soft wet kisses all along the column of his throat and down to his collar bone. “Is that the only reason you came over? I thought you had to work tonight?”

“It was…well…I was supposed to work, but Jade took my shift.” Zayn shifts until Liam lifts his head. “I wanted you to…” Zayn shakes his head and tries again. “I wanted us to finally be together.” Zayn skims his hands slowly down Liam’s back until he’s cupping his ass. “I want you to fuck me Liam. I wanted you to make me yours in all the ways we’ve talked about.”

Liam can’t speak and it takes only those words to have him hard as a rock. Their groins are pressed tightly together and there’s no way Zayn doesn’t know. Liam actually moans when Zayn rocks his hips up and grips his ass even tighter. “Jesus…I **am** an idiot.”

“Fine…you’re an idiot. But you are my idiot and I’m going to keep you.”

“Can we kick Harry and Niall out? Or do you want to come back to my place with me?”

Zayn smiles and captures Liam’s mouth in a kiss that is corporeal. He bites Liam’s lips, sucks on his tongue when Liam explores the roof of his mouth. When they finally separate, they both know they are back to the way they were and Liam is more in awe of Zayn than ever. “Let’s go back to yours…”

Liam grins and pulls himself and Zayn off the bed. “Grab your stuff…I like seeing it all over my floor.”

************

The apartment is silent when Zayn opens his bedroom door. “Hazza? Niall?”

Niall’s bedroom door opens almost immediately and two curious faces peak out. “Everything okay Zee?”

“It’s good.” Zayn smiles at Liam and squeezes his hand. “We’re good.”

Harry and Niall both grin, relief evident on their faces. “Heading out?” Niall asks, cheeky grin in place.

Zayn smirks back. “Yeah. Don’t wait up.”

Their laughter and cat calls follow Zayn and Liam out the door.

************

Liam closes the front door to his house and turns to look at Zayn, who’s standing in the living room, in nearly the same spot Liam had stood with Danielle. Liam is gripped by nerves that he can’t shake, but when Zayn smiles his heart races for a different reason.

“You okay Li?”

“Nervous…I’m ummm…nervous.”

Zayn closes the space between them when Liam simply stands with his back to the door. He slides his arms around Liam’s waist, pressing their bodies close. “It’s just you and me babe. Relax, it’s just us.”

Liam anchors his arms around Zayn and buries his face in the crook of his neck. “I was so afraid when I left here that you wouldn’t see me. Or that I wouldn’t be able to show you or tell you how awful I felt.”

“Shhh…Li, we don’t have to keep talking about it. I’m not angry with you. I’m plenty angry at her, but that’s for another day. Today, tonight, it’s just about us. Okay?”

Liam lifts his head and simply stares at the man in front of him. “I didn’t even know I needed you in my life until you were here.”

Their lips come together with purpose. Liam savors the texture of Zayn’s slightly chapped lips as they slide against his own. They feel the same as they did yesterday, but today something is different. They each feel the simmer of added emotion running under their skins until they are shivering against the other.

When they reluctantly pull apart they share smiles. “You still have that wine we picked up at the farmer’s market last weekend?”

“I do. You want a glass a wine?” Liam thought the next stop was the bedroom or the couch if they couldn’t make it that far.

“I want you to relax.” Zayn steps out of Liam’s arms and takes his hand, pulling him towards the kitchen. “I can see all those thoughts in your brain. What do I do? What’s going to happen? We’ll be great Liam. I don’t have any doubt, but I just want you to relax first.”

Liam laughs. “So you are going to get me drunk?”

“Pleasantly buzzed for both of us; if that’s okay with you?”

“It’s more than okay.” Liam plants a wet kiss on Zayn’s cheek as they tumble laughing into the kitchen.

 

They sit together at the bar in the kitchen. Stools pulled close together, knees bumping. The sun has long set and the only light is the soft glow coming from the light over the sink. They speak in hushed tones, because everything feels soft.

They clink their wine glasses together and Liam softly whispers, “to us” before each take a sip from the rich red wine swirling in their glasses.

When they have both nearly finished their wine Zayn slides off his stool; maneuvering until he can slide between Liam’s legs. Liam’s hands come up to grip Zayn’s hips tugging him closer.

Zayn cups the back of Liam’s neck, slowly leaning forward – kissing Liam’s eyes closed, using his lips to intimately explore every inch of Liam’s face. Listening for the hitches in his breath, feeling his fingers flex against his hips.

Liam arches his back to get closer to Zayn and slides of the stool himself. His hands cruise from Zayn’s hips, up under the t-shirt he’s wearing, grabbing the hem and pulling the shirt over Zayn’s head.

Zayn slowly unbuttons Liam’s shirt, pushing it open and down Liam’s shoulders letting his fingers smooth along Liam’s biceps reveling in the tremble that courses through his body. Zayn’s hands travel back up the same route until he can cup the back of Liam’s neck, gently rubbing until Liam opens gorgeous brown eyes. “Kiss me Liam.”

Liam doesn’t have to be told twice, crashing his lips to Zayn’s in a hard undeniable kiss. When Zayn gasps, he thrusts his tongue into Zayn’s mouth as his own hands grab Zayn’s ass and lifts him up and onto the counter. “I don’t know what I want to do to you first.”

“As long as one of those things is fucking me you can do anything you want.” Zayn speaks again with Liam’s lips pressed to his. “Anything at all babe.”

Naked chests pressed together isn’t enough for either of them and Liam reaches for the snap of Zayn’s jeans. As soon as he lowers the zipper he slides his hand inside, gripping Zayn’s dick. “I want it all.” Liam lifts Zayn off the counter again but doesn’t set him down. He holds him up and Zayn wraps his legs around Liam’s waist. “Bedroom…”

“Please.” As Liam walks them through the house, Zayn peppers any available skin with kisses and sucks marks that show pink and wet. By the time they make it to Liam’s room they are both breathing heavy. Zayn grinding against Liam, making sounds in his throat that Liam is desperate to release.

Liam sits on the edge of the bed letting Zayn wrap himself around him. Hands grip and grab each body part they come in contact with. Mouths open and pressed together. It’s dynamic when they are together, every touch amplified because they both know where this is going.

Zayn presses until Liam falls back onto the bed. Liam’s body quakes as Zayn nips into the birthmark on his throat before trailing his lips down his chest. Kissing and licking a wet path to one nipple until it’s taunt and hard under his tongue. He waits until Liam moans before moving onto the other. He licks between the defined ridges of Liam’s abs, smiling when Liam’s hands sink into his hair tugging without intent because Liam is lost in passion. Zayn peaks up through his lashes at Liam. His head is thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, the corded muscles in his throat tense, his pounding pulse visible.

Zayn stands and lets his loose jeans slide down his legs before pushing his boxers to the floor to join them. Zayn keeps an intense gaze on Liam who’s now staring at him. Liam undoes his own pants and lifts his hips to pull them off. Zayn helps by tugging until Liam is naked on the bed.

They giggle as Zayn tugs off Liam’s socks and then his own. “No socks.”

As soon as Zayn leans into Liam, Liam hands are in his hair. He tugs in an attempt to bring Zayn against him, but Zayn bends at the waist kissing the inside of Liam’s thighs instead as his hands skim the outside of Liam’s legs.

Liam is lost to everything but Zayn. His body isn’t his anymore; it belongs to Zayn’s mouth and Zayn’s hands. The sheets are cool against his skin, which is in direct contrast to Zayn’s hot, wet mouth around his cock. His heart is pounding and Zayn’s name keeps leaving his lips in a chant. He can’t stop the thrust of his hips when Zayn takes every inch of his erection into his mouth, the tip throbbing against the back of Zayn’s throat.

Liam lies in ecstasy for a few more moments before turning the tables. He uses his strength and momentum to pull Zayn up his body until they are pressed together. He attacks Zayn’s mouth and groans when he tastes himself on Zayn’s lips and tongue.

“You ready?”

“I want you Liam. I want all of you.”

“You are beautiful.”

“You are too babe. I really mean that.”

Liam rolls them across the bed. Limbs tangling as their mouths battle for another taste. Separating only long enough to gasp when one finds another spot to tease with pinching fingers.

When Zayn is lying under him, Liam brings himself up onto his knees between Zayn’s spread legs. “Tell me a secret.”

“What?” Zayn can barely think let alone talk.

“I want us to do something you’ve never done.”

Zayn smiles before sharing. There is one thing he’s never allowed another guy to do, because it’s too intimate. It requires him to let too much of himself show, but with Liam he doesn’t even question it. He wants Liam to do it. “I’ve never had anyone rim me and I’ve never done it ether.”

“Roll over.” Liam says with a smile that defines yearning.

Zayn moves without indecision.

“Your ass is beautiful.”

“Jesus…” It comes out on a moan. Zayn looks over his shoulder and watches Liam.

Liam massages his hands into Zayn’s ass. Spreading his cheeks to see Zayn’s core. He glances up and gives Zayn a cheeky grin, winking as a charming blush strikes Zayn’s face. Liam lifts Zayn’s hips until he comes to his knees.

Zayn feels exposed but the anticipation of what is going to happen has his chest heaving. He reaches and slowly strokes himself. There is exquisite pleasure that has him closing his eyes when Liam takes his tongue on a slow turn around Zayn’s hole.

“Liam…” It comes out between a groan and a whine. Zayn presses his ass back against Liam’s face and pants when Liam buries his tongue deep inside his hole. The scruff on his face tickles, while Liam’s tongue explores. Zayn feels fireworks go off inside his body.

Liam loves the musky smell surrounding him and Zayn’s taste is like water after days in the dessert. He opens and stretches Zayn with his tongue. Penetrating Zayn in a way that has them both spinning out of control. Liam’s insistent. Giving Zayn no time to recover before he’s removing his tongue and sliding a finger inside, caressing Zayn’s walls, massaging every inch. Zayn continues to thrust back against him and Liam uses him mouth on Zayn’s balls as Zayn strokes himself.

“Please Liam…I can’t wait.”

Liam chuckles and adds a second finger. “You aren’t enjoying yourself.”

“I am…fuck…I am, but I…” Zayn whimpers and bites hard into his bottom lip when Liam hits his prostate and rubs with his finger.

Liam moves away from Zayn only long enough to grab the lube and condoms from the drawer in his bedside table. Zayn begins to move onto his back anticipating what Liam wants next, but Liam grabs his hips and spins him back to his stomach.

Liam grabs Zayn’s shoulders and presses Zayn’s chest into the mattress as he buries his face in Zayn’s ass again. Liam alternates between running his tongue around the rim and penetrating Zayn’s core – holding Zayn down the entire time.

Zayn’s face is turned and buried into the mattress as he begs wholeheartedly for Liam to never stop. Liam is holding Zayn still and he can’t get his hands free to stroke himself and his absolutely desperate for friction. “Liammmm…pleassseeee….”

Liam stops his assault on Zayn’s ass and trails slick lips all the way along Zayn’s spine. He slides his rock hard cock into the crack of Zayn’s ass and presses his chest completely to Zayn’s back.

He slicks his tongue along the shell of Zayn’s ear. “How do you want it babe?”

Zayn is a mess of mumbled and incoherent garble; he moans and presses his hips back, absolutely wrecked and desperate for Liam to be inside him.

“I want you to tell me.”

“Hard Liam…hard and I want it to last as long as you can.”

Liam quickly sits up to slide the condom on. Zayn stays on his stomach knowing and needing Liam to put him wherever he wants.

Zayn pushes up onto his knees when he feels the tip of Liam’s cock against his hole. Liam digs the fingers of one hand into Zayn’s hips and uses the other to guide himself into Zayn. There are twin growls as each find desire all consuming.

Zayn can’t stop his hips and he rolls them against Liam until Liam balls slap against his ass. It’s all harsh movement after that. Liam grips Zayn’s hips in an unforgiving vise that will undoubtedly leave fingertip shaped bruises behind as he relentlessly pounds into Zayn.

Zayn counteracts Liam by rotating his hips to add to the friction. Neither speak. The room fills with the symphony of skin slapping together, harsh breaths and deep moans.

Zayn looks over his shoulder at Liam, when their eyes meet everything changes. The air in the room changes. There is still tension, but instead of gripping them by the throat and being uncontrolled – it’s as if they both remember why they are here.

Liam covers Zayn’s body with his, slowing but not stopping the movement of his hips. Zayn turns his head and sighs deeply when their lips finally meet. Their tongues play while they find a rhythm that has them both whimpering each time Liam presses deep into Zayn’s ass.

“I want to touch you.” Zayn says the words against Liam’s lips.

Liam slowly pulls out of Zayn, who instantaneously rolls over. He spreads his legs and binds them around Liam’s waist. As soon as the tip is inside him he tightens his legs and flexes his hips pulling Liam deep inside him.

Liam lets momentum take him forward and their chests press together. They gaze into each other’s eyes and Liam accepts that this is making love. This is who and what he’s been looking for his entire life.

He imprisons Zayn in his arms. His hips thrusting down as Zayn’s thrust up. “I love you.” It’s said between gasps because while he would love to make this last all night he’s already at the edge.

“I love you Liam…so close. Touch me…please touch me…” Zayn’s eyes are an indescribable color, burnt honey mixed with smooth milk chocolate. They are glazed and Liam is lost and never wants to be found. He continues to pierce Zayn, but he leans up enough to wrap a hand loosely around Zayn’s leaking cock. His hand matches the rhythm of his hand and in moments Zayn explodes all over his fingers and across his own stomach and chest.

It’s the feeling of Zayn pulsing that overruns Liam and he fills the condom while buried deep inside Zayn pressed against his prostate.

He doesn’t care about the mess, doesn’t even give it a thought as he collapses onto Zayn and kisses him softly.

They lose track of how long they lay together, lips continuing to rub against each other. Liam’s fingers cruising through the come drying between them. “We are doing that again.”

Zayn smiles and sucks on the coffee colored birthmark on Liam’s neck that he could easily become obsessed with. “If you carry me to the shower we can do it again right now.”

Liam laughs and pulls Zayn off the bed and into his arms bridal style. “Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. What did you guys think? I have a couple ideas for a continuation of this, but I wanted to see what you all thought! Let me know and if you like it, there will definitely be more!!!


End file.
